


Breakdowns

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff and Crack, Jisung & Hyunbin, M/M, Sungwoon & Jongin, mentions of the ff:, minhwan, pero mostly crack talaga, sorry na ma di ko napigilang gawin to
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Tunghayan ang mga breakdowns ni Nurse Seongwoo dahil sa isang private group sa facebook(Cc: Sungwoon and Jaehwan)





	Breakdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Di ko alam pano to nangyari? Bigla na lang may ganito sa gdocs ko? 
> 
> Para to sa #Ongnation/Scientist friends ko sa baby barangay :)

Malapit na naman ang Valentine’s day. Magiging big deal na naman ang pagiging single ni Seongwoo. Ikaw ba naman maging single ng almost 8 years? Base sa newsfeed ng facebook ni Seongwoo, lima na ang kasal, 3 na ang may anak sa kabatch nya nung highschool. Sa college friends niya, isa na ang engaged, dalawang may long term relationship at isa na yung kasal at naka-migrate na sa US.

Kahit dalawang taon ng graduate si Seongwoo sa college ay madalas pa rin siyang makipagkita sa mga tropa niya kahit na nasa Amerika na yung isa nilang kaibigan at iba iba na sila ng tinahak na propesyon sa buhay.

 

(Isang linggo bago ang Valentine’s day…) 

Nasa Starbucks ang magkakaibigan na sila Seongwoo, Sungwoon, Woojin at Jaehwan. Nagkita sila ng Friday night para mag-distress at mag-catch up sa isa’t isa.

Sinet-up na rin ni Jaehwan ang kanyang Macbook para i-sign in na ang skype para matawagan na ang isa pa nilang kaibigan na si Jisung na naka-base na sa US.

“Mga dude, help your baby bro out” bungad ni Woojin na parang kanina pa may iniisip.

“Ano na naman naisip ni Jihoon na gawin nyo sa 14?” tanong ni Sungwoon habang inuumpisahan ng kaiinin ang inorder niyang cinnamon bun.

“Gusto niya na pumunta kami somewhere in Italy. Paggising ko kanina ayan yun yung natanggap kong message.” pinakita ni Woojin sa mga kaibigan ang text ng long term boyfriend niyang si Jihoon.

 

**_Babe ♡_ **

_Babe punta tayo somewhere in italy this valentine’s day pls say yes im gonna file my vl na. love u so much :*_

“Sa dinami-rami ng lugar sa mundo somewhere in Italy pa sa langit nga ilang beses na kami nakapunta eh. Balak ko sana dun ko ulit siya dalhin.” sabi ni Woojin na may smirk pang kasama sa dulo na dahilan ng pagtawa ng lahat. 

“Kasama niya si Daehwi kagabi no? Baka may connect yan sa pinanood nila? Yung ano yun? Call me baby?” sagot ni Sungwoon habang ngumunguya.

“Ah, Call me by your name tongaks! Niyaya rin ako ng mga officemates ko kagabi manonood nga daw sila pero OT ako nun eh.” paglinaw ni Jaehwan.

 

Hindi nila ma-contact si Jisung kaya nagdesisyon sila na bukas na lang sila mag group videocall. 

Kung anu-ano na ang napagusapan ng magkakaibigan medyo ok naman kay Seongwoo lahat. So far so good kase di pa napupunta sa kanya ang topic at pagiging isa alamat niya sa singli life.

Nakatanggap ng text si Jaehwan mula sa kanyang fiancé na si Minhyun.

“Ay shet naman.” bulong ni Jaehwan pero rinig rin naman ng mga kaibigan.

“Anyare?” tanong ni Seongwoo sabay silip sa cellphone ni Jaehwan. Pipigilan niya sanang tumawa pero di na niya kinaya dahil sa nabasa niya na ang message at nakita nya ang kasamang picture.

 

_A.Minhyunnie_

_Jaennie, look at this! I just signed us up!_

**[Si Minhyun na may hawak ng sticker banner ng RUN WITH YOUR HEART 10K FUN RUN FOR COUPLES.jpg]**  

Pinalo ni Jaehwan si Seongwoo dahil naiirita na siya sa nabasa pati sa tawa niya.

“Run with your heart! Para sa araw ng puso nga naman! Napaka-relevant ng napiling gawin ni Minhyun ah. Hashtag relationship goals”. Sabi ni Seongwoo na halos naluluha na sa kakatawa idagdag mo pa yung high pitch na tawa nila Sungwoon at Woojin. Halos silang apat lang ang maingay sa loob ng Starbucks na parang yung ingay nila ay galing sa 101 na tao. 

“Magtigil ka Ong please. Teka check mo messenger mo may ililink ako sayo para naman makausad ka in this economy.” sabi ni Jaehwan. Tinignan niya sila Sungwoon at Woojin at nagngitian sila tapos tumingin ng sabay sabay kay Seongwoo.

“Sabi na eh, sakin na naman ang bagsak ng usapan na to.” ito na lang ang nasabi ni Seongwoo pero chineck niya na rin yung facebook link.

Dumeretso siya sa isang private group na di na siya nagtaka na kasali siya dahil may kaibigan siyang kagaya ni Jaehwan at Sungwoon na ang mission ata sa buhay ay maitakas siya sa Single blessedness land. 

Alam niyang gusto lang ng mga kaibigan niya na maging masaya siya kaya kung ano ano ang measures na ginawa nila Sungwoon at Jaehwan makahanap lang ng jowa si Seongwoo.

Sa private group ay may mga pictures ng mga gwapo at sophisticated na lalaki na hindi puchu puchu lang. Mga professionals rin at mga stable na sa buhay.

 

“Makinig ka samin Ong, ibang iba to sa mga previous ganap namin for you. Super fun to promise!” todo ang ngiti ni Jaehwan. Sinanggi nya ng marahan si Sungwoon para ikwento kung gaano ka-unique tong private group na _Unico_. 

“Di ka lang basta basta pipili sa mga nakikita mong cuties and hotties jan. First of all, di sila for sale, di sila nagpapabayad at eto pa...sila ang manlilibre if they want to! You can choose only 3 by liking their pics pero hihintayin mo sila to mention your name sa comment ng picture ng napili mo. Kung di ka na-mention di ka nila bet. Ganun! Mind you, matataas din ang standards ng mga gents jan!”  paliwanag ni Sungwoon na halatang naeexcite na for Seongwoo.

“Eh kung ganun naman pala bat dito nyo ko sinali this time? Pero ok na rin at least mas mataas ang chance na no one will mention me sa mga ila-like ko!” confident si Seongwoo sa idea niya na walang magmemention sa kanya dahil yung facebook profile niya ay halos iisa lang yung video na nakarepost, yung compilation video ng mga pusa na takot sa cucumber. Ewan niya lang kung hindi maweirdan yung mga pipiliin niya.

Para mas impossible ang pagmemention sa kanya, isa lang ang pipiliin niya at ito ay yung pinaka-unattainable at pinakagwapo.

“Mukhang namimili na ng forever si Ong Seongwoo! Single life adios!” sabi ni Woojin sabay apir kay Sungwoon at Jaehwan. Pinabayaan na nila si Seongwoo dahil busy na siya sa kanyang phone at nagpatuloy na magkwentuhan about sa kanilang love life na wala si Seongwoo.

 

 

Tiningnan niya na isa isa ang mga pictures. Bawat picture ay may basic profile information ng mga Unico at updated na rin kung sino ang mga in a relationship na at naka-disabled na ang comments. 

Nagulat siya sa nakita niya.

“Sungwoon, teka seryoso ba to? Dito kayo nagkakilala ni Jongin? Meron siyang 1411 likes pero ikaw lang minention niya lakas maka-stupid love?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Seongwoo kay Sungwoon sa nakita. Ngumit lang ng wagas si Sungwoon na parang timang sabay kindat.

“Love is blind diba?” asar ni Jaehwan sa kaibigan.

“Gago, love is blind kase nabulag siya sa sobrang bright ko.” sagot ni Sungwoon.

Kaya pala todo paliwanag si Sungwoon na parang siya ang founder ng Unico group sa facebook. Isa pala siya sa living proof na may magandang naidudulot ang ganitong way sa paghahanap ng pagibig.

 

Ok, moving on..nagpatuloy na siyang maghanap ng pinakagwapong guy. Nakakailang swipe pa ay nahihirapan siya kase halos lahat ay gwapo at unattainable dahil sa mga trabaho nila. May mga university professor, executive manager ng bank, may basketball player, maraming businessman.

Biglang may nakita siyang picture na may 1210 likes at nung 2015 pa posted yung picture niya pero wala pa siyang mini-mention na kahit sino sa comment. Bukod kay Jongin na isa lang ang comment, yung sa picture lang na to ang wala pa rin naka-tag sa comment box unlike sa iba na pinakakonti na ang 3 mentions.

 

_Daniel Kang,_

_Medical Director, Asian Hospital_

_Hobbies: eating, sleeping_

_likes: m2m_

_dislikes: insects_

 

Naisip ni Seongwoo na itong picture na to ang nagiisa niyang bibigyan ng like kase unang una, pinaka-gwapo siya sa lahat (ayon sa kanya). Pangalawa, halimaw siya sa kanyang propesyon. Bilang isang head nurse si Seongwoo, alam niya kung gaano na kataas ang position ng isang medical director at take note, sa Asian Hospital pa na ang lakas maka-5 star hotel ang itsura ng lobby at ng buong ospital. Pangatlo, parang super pihikan (may karapatan naman kase siyang mamili) dahil wala pa siyang tinatag sa comments for 3 years. Pangapat, super gwapo talaga niya parang bituin sa langit, unreachable.

 

Ni-like na ni Seongwoo ang picture ni Doctor Daniel.

 

(2 araw bago ang Valentine’s day…)

 **Jaehwan Kim:** Ong ong ong ong si Daniel pinili mo?

 **Ha Sengun:** OMG ONG OMG daniel of all unicos wow friend talaga kita ganyan dapat mataas ang standards!

 **Jaehwan Kim:** Syempre sino pa ba hahanapin ni Nurse Ong? Edi ang kanyang Doctor Love. ;-)

 **Ha Sengun:** Sabi ni Jongin baka maoverwhelm si Ong kay daniel kapag nakita nya irl hahaha

 **Woojin Park:** Oo malalamon din ng buhay si ong kagaya mo sungwoon yung kilig mo nung una mong nameet si jongin na parang traumatize ganun

 **Ha Sengun:** delete ko message mo ah baka mabasa nung isa lumaki ulo

 **Ha Sengun** : hayaan mo softie daw yun

 **Jaehwan Kim:** pwede mo naman sabihan na please be gentle doc

 **Woojin Park:** yung kapag nakauniform kayo ng nurse and doctor wala ng foreplay kase para lang kayong on duty :)

 **Seongwoo Ong** : ang ingay ingay no kakagising ko lang wala ba kayong mga pasok? Let me live in peace!

Umagang umaga palang ay tunog na ng tunog ang phone ni Seongwoo dahil siya na pala ang pinagaasar.

Ilang araw na ang nakalipas simula ng ni-like niya ang picture pero wala pa rin siyang notification kung may nagtag pa sa kanya. There’s a part of him na nakahinga ng maluwag dahil parang walang nangyari pero ayaw niya rin aminin sa sarili na may parte rin na umaasa siya na na baka i-tag siya pero naaala niya yung laman ng facebook profile niya na puro kalokohan.

 

 

(Isang araw bago ang Valentine’s day) 

Kaka-out lang ni Seongwoo sa kanyang graveyard shift at ready na siyang matulog. Habang naghihintay siya ng uber pool ay napansin niyang may isang notification siya. 

 

Daniel Kang mentioned you in a comment.

 

 _Tangina. Good morning. Totoo ba to? Or dala lang to ng antok? Hindi to pwede. Impossible to._ Hindi pa niya mapindot ang mismong notification dahil hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala.

Pagkasakay niya ng uber ay tsaka niya pa lang nakita ng tunay at buo.

 

Daniel Kang

Medical Director, Asian Hospital

Hobbies: eating, sleeping

likes: m2m

dislikes: insects

You and 1,210 likes this.

 

Daniel Kang

Today 6:58AM

 **Seongwoo**!!

Di alam ni Seongwoo kung ano ang mararamdaman niya nung nakita niya na naka-tag ang name niya sa comment lalo na may dalawa pang exclamation points. 

This time, may nag-notify ulit sa kanya pero friend request na. Another breakdown for Seongwoo.

Daniel Kang sent you a friend request.

Sinasabi ni Seongwoo sa sarili na kathang isip lamang ang lahat or dala lang talaga ng antok at kulang sa tulog. Kulang na lang ay sabihan niya ang ka-uber pool niya ns kurutin siya kung nanaginip siya.

Di na siya makatiis at sinabi niya muna to sa kanyang mga kaibihan dahil baka mabaliw siya kung sasarilinin na ito.

 **Ong Seongwoo:** ACCEPT OR DECLINE

 **Ha Sengun:** I-CONFINE MO NA SI DOC SA PUSO MO.

 **Kim Jaehwan:** OH COME ON EAT MAMON ALAM KONG MAY FREEDOM OF SPEECH PERO WALA KANG KARAPATANG GUMAMIT NG WORD NS DECLINE.

 **Park Woojin** : basta try nyo ng naka-scrubsuit kayo at stethoscope :-)

 **Ong Seongwoo** : GUYS ANO BA LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION NA TO FOR ME POTA YUNG

 **Ha Sengun:** time na para iwanan ang  single blessedness at tanggapin ang mas malaking biyaya

 **Kim Jaehwan:** [praying emoji] [angel emoji]

 **Kim Jaehwan** : ano pa ba gusto mo tinag ka na of after 3 years na haunted yung comment

 **Park Woojin** : Take note may !! pa sabi ni Jihoon may eagerness daw yun

 **Ha Sengun:** ay shet may gigil!!

 **Yoon Jisung:** kapag dinecline mo declinedt ka na rin samin #PEERPRESSURE #NOWORNEVER

 **Kim Jaehwan:** ayan na nagsalita na si itay

 

_Ok ok._

_Lezz get it._

Pinindot na Seongwoo ang Accept.

Pagdating ni Seongwoo sa kanyang humble condo unit ay di niya kinaya ang antok. Siguro kailangan niya muna irecharge ang sarili bago tingnan ang facebook profile ni Daniel dahil may pasok pa siya mamayang 6PM.

Hindi naman talaga siya naglu-look forward sa Valentine’s day dahil una sa lahat masyadong busy ang buhay sa loob ng ospital lalo na’t nightshift siya at sa emergency pa naka-duty.

Nagising siya ng mga bandang alas tres ng hapon. Pagkatingin niya sa phone niya ang maraming naka-popup na conversation, may 20 sa groupchat nilang magkakaibigan, at may isa sa hindi ganung familiar na mukha. Pagkaclick niya ay message pala ito ni Daniel Kang.

 **Daniel Kang:** Seongwoo!!

Tinawag na naman ang pangalan niya ng may dalawang exclamation point. Dahil sa kagigising niya pa lang, at masyado atang naoverwhelm ng pagod at antok niya ang kaba ay di nya napansin na nagreply pala siya.

 

 **Seongwoo Ong:** bat mo ko tinag sa comment?

 **Daniel Kang:** ahm…..cos u liked me/my picture

 **Seongwoo Ong:** talaga grabe wow for real?

 **Seongwoo Ong:** i mean totoo ka ba? Di ka ba bot?

Dahil sa naalimpungatan lamang si Seongwoo ay nakatulog ulit siya.

Nagising ulit siya sa kanyang alarm. Bumangon na siya para kainin ang tira niyang subway sandwich kanina.

Habang naghihintay ng kanyang bi-nook na uber ay tiningnan nya ulit ang kanyang phone at nanlaki ang mga mata nya, hindi makapaniwala na ayun ang mga replied nya sa message ni Daniel.

 

_Umpisa pa lang ekis ka na, Ong._

_I didisown na ko nila Sungwoon at Jaehwan nito._

 

Nabasa niya ang nakatulugan niyang replies ni Daniel. Another breakdown of Seongwoo added.

 **Daniel Kang** : yep of course

 **Daniel Kang** : may pa-captcha ka ba jan?

 **Daniel Kang:** or you want me to take a picture with a frying pan?

**Daniel Kang: [super smiley daniel na naka-plain at manipis na tshirt na may hawak ng maliit na nonstick frying pan.jpg]**

**Seongwoo Ong:** grabe medyo half awake ako nung nagreply ako sayo kanina sorry

Wow naman, typing agad si Daniel.

 **Daniel Kang:** ah ha, graveyard shift ka rin?

 **Seongwoo Ong:** yup for the whole month zzzz

 **Daniel Kang:** busy busy much me too pero why did you liked my pic pala?

 **Seongwoo** **Ong:** kase ikaw yung wala pang tinatag sa comment tbh

 **Daniel Kang:** i see….

 **Daniel** **Kang:**  so you liked me kase nachallenge ka if i’ll mention you back?

Natatawa si Seongwoo na kinikilig na ayaw niyang aminin everytime na sinasabi ni Daniel na like niya siya.

 **Seongwoo Ong:** sa totoo lang i liked your pic kase alam kong hindi ka magmemention and i let my friends know na this will not work for me haha kaya pumili ako ng unattainable

 **Daniel** **Kang:** seryoso? mukha ba talaga akong intimidating? :( i thought u liked my pic kase ang cute ng smile ko dun may finger heart pa ko :(

 _Letse, bat nageemoji ka. Wag please. Ano ba to baby?_  

 **Seongwoo** **Ong:** sa mukha no? ang cute mo nga eh but you know medical director ka at a young age? So sa tingin ko wala ka ng time for this?

 

Oops, nahit niya na yung send at nasabihan niyang cute si Daniel.

 

 **Daniel** **Kang:** oo ang cute ko nga dun pero mas cute ako today?

**Daniel Kang: [nasa loob ng car niya naka-smile na selfie.jpg]**

**Daniel Kang:** if your intimidated ibig sabihin sa hospital ka rin nagwowork cos yknow the hierarchy? Lol

 **Seongwoo Ong:** nakakagulat yung bigla ka nagsesend ng selfie mo

 **Seongwoo Ong:** yup nurse

 **Daniel Kang:** inggit ka gaya ka :p

 **Daniel Kang:** weh? baka cute nurse?

 **Seongwoo Ong:** di ako mahilig magselfie :p

 **Daniel Kang:** excuses :p

 **Daniel Kang:** base on your profile picture, yung uniform mo ay sa st. Lukes?

 **Seongwoo Ong:** stalker :-)

 **Daniel Kang:** lol malamang ayan yung profile picture mo at makikita ko talaga

 **Seongwoo Ong:** LOL excuses :p

 **Daniel Kang:** hmp gonna drive na nga

 

Di na nakareply si Seongwoo kay Daniel dahil nakarating na siya sa ospital ang huling message niya ay yung uber ride details niya. Sobrang busy ang gabi na to so snack snacks at short break lang ang nagawa ni Seongwoo. Mas pinili niyang gamitin ang short breaks nya matulog na lang.

Ayaw niya mang aminin sa sarili, ay napapangiti siya magisa kapag naalala niya yung mini asaran at at kulitan nila ni Daniel.

 

(Valentine’s day!!)

Natapos na naman ang shift ni Seongwoo. Umaga na naman. Dahil na exit niya ang popup chats kanina ay di niya muna ito natingnan pagka-check niya ng phone niya. Nagbrowse muna ulit siya ng instagram. Nakita niya ang Valentine’s day post ni Jaehwan para kay Minhwan.

 

**kingjaehwan**

**[Picture ng magkawak nilang kamay ni Minhyun sa sunrise sa may seaside.jpg]**  

 **kingjaehwan**  sunrise w/ mi amore **@empminhyun** ♡ **#valentines #relationshipgoals**

Liked by **empminhyun, ongnothongnotgong, hahasngwn**  and **57** others

 

**theparkjihoon**

**[Magkatabing passport nila ni woojin na may PAL boarding passes.jpg]**

**theparkjihoon** going somewhere in bali for now~  may heaven naman dun as long as i’m with you ♡ **@chamsaepark #onthewaytobaliwithmyman** ;-)

Liked by **chamsaepark, daehwizard, hahasngwn** and **124** others

_Comments_

**chamsaepark** Bali i love you

 **theparkjihoon** Bali i love you too

 

**kimkaaaaaa**

**[Stolen shot ni sungwoon na may hawak hawak na photo paper sa loob ng darkroom ni jongin.jpg]**

**kimkaaaaaa** Ahhh, my darkroom is so bright right now. Will the photos be printed properly? Heheh love u **@hahasngwn**

Liked by **hahasngwn, kingjaehwan, jjsung** and **342** others

 

Wow, kung makikita lang ng mga langgam ang instagram ni Seongwoo ngayon, sigurado dudumugin yung mga posts ng mga kaibigan niya.

Itinigil niya na ang pagcheckcheck ng instagram. Hindi niya na pagaaksayahang tingnan ang kanyang newsfeed sa Facebook dahil balwarte ni Jisung yun ng mga videos niya at ng kanyang model hubby na na si Hyunbin. 

Magbu-book na sana siya ng uber ng biglang nagpop-up yung chat conversation nila ni Daniel.

 **Daniel Kang:** seongwoo!!

 **Daniel Kang:** tapos na shift mo?

 **Seongwoo Ong** : ano bang meron sa !!

 **Daniel Kang:** wala lang fave punctuation mark ko ang !!

 **Seongwoo Ong** : ah ok hahah

 **Seongwoo Ong** : oo tapos na shift ko pabook na ng uber

 **Daniel Kang:** noooooooo ;_;

 **Daniel Kang:** wag ka muna magbook

Medyo nahiwagan si Seongwoo dahil bakit naman siya pipigilan ni Daniel na magbook ng grab? Pwera na lang kung… 

_OMG HINDI PWEDE_

_MALABO NA NANDITO SIYA SA BGC_

_EH NASA ALABANG YUNG ASIAN HOSPITAL_

_LORDT._

Another breakdown for Seongwoo.

Hindi, baka dala lang ito ng gutom. Gutom lang siya. Bibili muna siya ng food bago magbook.

 **Seongwoo Ong:** bakit naman?

 **Seongwoo Ong:** pero ok bili muna ako food

 **Daniel Kang:** say no more ;-)

**Daniel Kang: [isang nakaopen na box ng pepperoni cream cheese pizza sa loob ng SNR.jpg]**

 

_Fuck. Nasa SnR siya!!_

_May pizza pa siyang binili. Gutom lang to._

_Gutom lang._

Sanay na siyang mag-breakdown.

Sakto nasa Emergency area siya ng St. Luke’s lagi nagaabang ng uber at katapat lang nito ang entrance ng SnR.

 **Seongwoo Ong:** Daniel!!

 **Daniel Kang:** want me to take a selfie with a pizza to know if i’m really here? :-)

 **Seongwoo Ong:** wag na nakakahiya

 **Daniel Kang:** kung ganito ang itsura ko di ako mahihiya

**Daniel Kang: [selca na kagat kagat ang dulo ng pizza with matching wink.jpg]**

**Seongwoo Ong:** fine fine patawid na ko pasalamat ka gutom ako!!

 **Daniel Kang:** awwts sayang naman tong pizza cos you’ll be full na agad pagkakita mo pa lang sakin ;)

 **Seongwoo Ong:** weh

 **Seongwoo Ong:** patawid na ko.

 

Heto na.

Tumatawid na siya. Buti na lang niyaya siya ni Sungwoon na mag-apply ng membership sa SnR kahit Ruffles at Cubi lang naman ang binibili niya.

Pinakita niya sa guard ang kanyang membership card at pinapasok na agad siya. Dahil kakabukas pa lang halos ng SNR at hindi naman sale ay wala pang halos tao sa loob. Napatingin siya agad sa gawing kaliwa at nakita niya agad ang isang lalaki na malapad nga ang balikat, maputi, at teka, halos wala ng mata dahil sa sobrang ngiti sa kanya. Nakasuot ito ng sky blue na polo na lalong nagpapaliwanag ng buong pagkatao niya. Mukang fresh na fresh pa rin kahit na kakatapos lang din ng shift niya. Samantalang si Seongwoo ay kukunin na lang ng liwanag anytime.

 

_Shet, nakita niya agad ako._

 

“Seongwoo!!” tawag ng lalaki na walang iba kundi si Daniel.

 

MAJOR BREAKDOWN OF ONG SEONGWOO

Pero kailangan niyang maging kalmado dahil halos nilalamig  na siya dahil tama nga ang sinabi ng mga kaibigan niya, kayang kaya siyang lamunin ng buong existence ni Daniel.

“So yung pagtawag mo sakin ngayon ganyan yung basa sa name ko na may dalawang exclamation points?” tanong ni Seongwoo pagkaupo niya sa harap ni Daniel.

Nakatingin siya kay Daniel habang tinanong ito. Pinilit niya talaga na maging normal pero bakit tila may dumi siya sa mukha dahil grabe tumingin si Daniel sa kanya. Hindi nga sinagot ni Daniel ang pabirong tanong nito sa kanya.

Sobrang kinakabahan si Seongwoo kaya kumuha na lamang siya ng pizza at hiniling na sana madistract na ang pagtitig ni Daniel sa kanya.

“Pahingi ah!” sabi ni Seongwoo sabay kuha ng isang slice ng pizza.

Napalitan ng matamis na ngiti ang mga titig sa kanya ni Daniel. 

“Ano ka ba para sayo talaga yan!” sabi ni Daniel na kinuha ulit yung nabawasan na niyang slice ng pizza. 

“Wow, pumunta ka pa talaga dito sa SNR para sa pizzang to?” sabi ni Seongwoo habang ngumunguya pa. Nakalimutan niya na ang right manners sa pagkain. 

“Nakita ko kase na ni-like mo yung ad ng pepperoni cream cheese pizza eh. So I assumed na gusto mo.” casual na pag-explain ni Daniel na sobrang big deal naman kay Seongwoo kase dahil lang dun dadayo pa si Daniel sa BGC from Alabang eh may SNR naman sa Alabang.

Kahit konti na lang ay mamatay na si Seongwoo sa kilig, pinilit niya pa rin na idaan ito sa pagbibiro. 

“Stalker!” biro ni Seongwoo.

“Wala ngang worth stalking for sa profile mo eh. Ilang beses mo lang ni-reshare yung compilation ng cat reactions sa cucumber!” casual na naman, casual na paliwanag ni Daniel. Hindi alam ni Seongwoo kung sadyang ganun lamang magsalita si Daniel o talagang sinasadya niya ito dahil sa nararamdaman ng doctor ang kaba niya kahit wala itong stethoscope. 

“Bihira naman kase ako magfacebook eh.” paglilinaw ni Seongwoo. Kumuha ulit siya ng pangalawang slice ng pizza.

Saktong pagsubo niya ng pizza ay kinuhanan siya ng picture ni Daniel sabay tawa na halos nawala na naman ang kanyang mga mata.

Hindi naka-angal si Seongwoo kase ang cute panoorin ni Daniel. Ayan, inamin niya na. 

Narealize niya na hindi naman pala intimidating in real life si Daniel kahit pa na medical director siya nilinaw naman ng doctor na nagfofocus siya sa General Medicine. Napagkwentuhan din nila ang mga iringan moments between nurses and doctors dahil nabanggit ni Seongwoo na hindi pwede hindi mawalan ng banters at debate ang dalawang panig

Naputol ang usapan nila ng nag-ring ang phone ni Seongwoo. Kinuha niya ito sa bulsa ng uniform niya at sinagot ang tawag mula kay Sungwoon.

“Oh, Cloudy bakit?” bungad ni Seongwoo.

Umiwas muna siya ng tingin sa direksyon ni Daniel dahil grabe na naman siya pagmasdan nito.

“Wag mo ko mabakit-bakit jan! Wala ka man lang pasabi samin, kami na nagpalaki sayo.” medyo ang dami na namang sinasabi ni Sungwoon na hindi maiintindihan ni Seongwoo. 

“Huh? Ano ba sinsabi mo? Di ko gets, baliw!” sobrang clueless na tanong ni Seongwoo. (Hanggang ngayon ay di naalis ang tingin ni Daniel sa kanya base sa kanyang peripheral vision)

“Maang maangan ka pang bata ka. Check mo si danik.doc sa instagram! Humanda ka samin sa saturday!” huling sabi ni Sungwoon bago ibaba ang kabilang linya. 

“Sino yun?” tanong ni Daniel sa kanya habang kumakain din ng pangalawang slice ng pizza.

“Ah friend ko, humanda daw ako sa sat di ko alam kung bakit.” 

“Lagot ka!!” asar ni Daniel pero hindi kayang maasar ni Seongwoo dahil ang cute eh. Iba umatake si Dok. 

Bigla naman tumunog ang phone ni Daniel. Nagpaalam muna ang doktor kay Seongwoo na sasagutin niya ito. 

“Yes dad? I just visted a friend. I’ll be back in an hour.” sabi ni Daniel sa kausap sa phone.

“I need to go. You know, only son duties. You should go home too para ka ng zombie nurse pero a cute one!” sabi ni Daniel.

Hindi alam ni Seongwoo kung kikiligin ba siya dahil sa mga sobrang waley na hirit ni Daniel, buti na lang at gwapo siya. Sige patawarin.

“Funny ka nyan no? pero thanks nabusog ako makakatulog ako ng maayos sa pizza mo.” sagot ni Seongwoo habang maayos na tinali ang pizza box. Sinabi niya kase na iuuwi niya tong pizza dahil sobrang dami pang natira, pagkain niya na to ng ilang araw.

 

“No worries, hayaan mo sa susunod, makakatulog ka ng maayos sa piling ko naman.” sabi ni Daniel sabay ngiti kay Seongwoo. Pabirong tinapik ni Seongwoo ang braso ni Daniel dahil sa nasabi nito. Another breakdown of Seongwoo.

“Umalis ka na nga magbu-book pa ko ng uber!” napangiting sabi ni Seongwoo ng may pag-iling.

“No need, I booked you myself. Wait mo lang siya. Your booked car is Ford Expedition I think? Ops, before ka may sabihin, you sent me your uber details kahapon so malamang alam ko!!”

“Yea, I know that. Pero you booked deluxe para sa BGC to Makati ride? Medj sayang!” nagulat si Seongwoo dahil never in his entire life na magbook ng deluxe pauwi sa uber.

“Oh ayan na siya! Wag na tanong ng tanong. Not to be that person pero can you chat me when you're home? just to make sure you're safe?” binuksan na ni Daniel ang back seat ng Ford Expedition at dahan dahang tinulak para pauupin si Seongwoo. 

“Yes Doc!” ang tanging nasabi ni Seongwoo at isang sincere ns ngiti with 99.9% kilig. 

Naalala ni Seongwoo ang sinabi ni Sungwoon na tingnan ang instagram ni danik.doc.

 

**danik.doc**

**[Stolen shot ni Seongwoo na saktong kakagat ng pizza sa SNR.jpg]**  

 **danik.doc** Valentine’s day is the day of sappy and whipped people, they said.

I’m a sap and whipped combined, I said **#Seongwoo!!**

liked by **kimkaaaaaa, hahahasw, kingjaehwan,** and **875** others

_Comments_

**kimkaaaaa** ey

 **hahahasw** eyyy

 **kingjaehwan** eyyyyyyyyyy

  
MAJOR MAJOR BREAKDOWN OF SEONGWOO now happening sa loob ng Ford Expedition.


End file.
